


The Wandering Days

by AlexSmithxox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fallohides, Gen, Harfoots, Stoors, The Wandering Days, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: A poem because apparently good old Tolk didn’t include plenty in his works. This is based on the Wandering Days of the Hobbits as they traveled from the Anduin Valley and the Misty Mountains to the Shire (among other places).
Kudos: 1





	The Wandering Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so it could be read or sung to the tune of Jolly Sailor Bold bc we all know Hobbits love a good drinking song.

This valley was our home  
Until the dark beasts came.   
They took and they plundered  
Where my dear ancestors laid. 

Over misty mountains  
And across the Anduin  
I walk with my father,  
My mother, and my kin. 

Never shall we falter.   
Yavanna’s steady hand  
Keeps us on our journey  
Until the very end. 

The elves, they urged us forward  
Across the nameless dells,  
Over deep mines of dwarrow,  
And through the darkened hills. 

For centuries we traveled,  
Our never ceasing trek,  
To find a land so plenty  
With none to take it back. 

Never shall we falter  
Yavanna’s steady hand.   
Keeps us on our journey  
Until the very end. 

The wandering is over.   
There is peace upon the earth.   
Our wandering is over,  
These hills are our rebirth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I read the Hobbit and Silmarillion? Yes.  
> Do I know that a majority of the people on AO3 don’t know the lore? Yes.  
> Do I care? No.  
> Take the poem, I am tired.


End file.
